


24 Years Later

by HelfenundWehren



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelfenundWehren/pseuds/HelfenundWehren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of the German brothers. This is Germancest and has mentions of their favorite dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> The story on how our favorite boys became an officially engaged couple. This was written in 2013 for the Germanfest Secret Santa. It has been on FF.net and now I'm putting it up here. Enjoy! I'm pretty bad at writing summaries, too.

It had started like any other day after the major holiday week was over. The family had gone back to their respective homes to finish the celebrations. Their family celebrations always started the day before Yule and went through to the day after Christmas. And it had been an exciting one. Lots of music, dancing, laughing, food, presents, and of course… The friendly rivalries. Between Prussia, Bavaria, Saxony, Saxon-Anhalt, and the Berlin sisters, there had been some very loud moments. Some that had Ludwig rubbing his temples and popping some aspirin. But it had been a lot of fun. And had left him and Gilbert sleeping in for once.

When the German had woken up, he’d stretched and wrapped an arm around the man next to him. “Hey, Gil, it’s time to get up.” He whispered as he nuzzled the Prussian’s neck.  
“Mrph… Five more minutes!” The body next to him moved and slowly, red eyes slowly opened, and then he yawned. “Morning. What time is it?” He asked as he covered his mouth as he yawned once again.

Chuckling, Ludwig glanced at the clock on his brother’s nightstand and pushed himself up into a seated position. “Almost 08:30. Come on, I’ll make us some breakfast while you shower. Then we can eat, I can shower and we can figure out what else we’re going to do today.” It sounded like a good plan to him. With no reply from the Prussian beside him, he leaned over the man, and gave a chuckle. “Fine, five more minutes…” He whispered softly to the snoozing man.

Slipping out of bed, Ludwig put his slippers and bathrobe on, and headed downstairs. They’d finished the cleaning the night before. Neither one of them had wanted to let it sit overnight. So, everything was spotless that morning, and the dogs were waiting in the kitchen by the time he got there. Smiling, he opened the backdoor to let them wander the yard and do their business. While they were out, he put food in their bowls, smiling as he heard water moving through the pipes. Gilbert really had only wanted five more minutes. Which mean in about fifteen, he’d be downstairs, wondering where breakfast was.

Going to the fridge, Ludwig pulled out some fresh eggs and bacon, then put them on the counter as he grabbed the bowl and pans he’d need to whip up a quick breakfast. With the family having been there for a few days, he’d gotten behind on his work, and so had Gilbert. Today would most likely be a day filled with work. The German Fatherland would make sure there were some breaks for snacks or giving their eyes a break from the computer screens.

Sixteen minutes after he’d started breakfast, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, and a few seconds later Gilbert was in the kitchen. “Smells good, West. What would you like in your coffee?” The man asked as he went over to the coffee pot. Putting in new grounds, he waited for everything to brew, seeming to zone out a bit as he waited.  
“Cream and sugar, please… Lots of cream.” He said as he turned the bacon in the pan. He had most of it done already. And when that was done, then he’d move on to the eggs. Over easy for himself, scrambled for Gilbert, and toast and orange juice on the side.

It didn’t take long for their breakfast to be ready, on the table, and then eaten. It was mostly in a blissful silence unless something needed to be passed. It was nice to have a quiet house again for a short time. When they finished breakfast, true to his word, Ludwig head upstairs to take his shower, Gilbert saying he’d take care of washing the dishes. Not long after the German disappeared upstairs, Gilbert was done, and putting on his boots, gloves, hat and scarf. Slipping outside, he jumped off the back porch, made a snowball, and threw it up in the air. Berlitz barked and chased after it, as did Blackie and Aster. Unlike his brother, the former nation wasn’t ready to start working quite yet. He wanted to play with the dogs, enjoy the crisp air, just have some fun.

Playing case with the dogs, and being tackled by them a few times, he didn’t notice Ludwig looking out the second floor window, watching them with a ghost of a smile. But, for him, his work couldn’t wait, and he was soon sitting in his office, computer booted up and classified documents up to be read and approved, or read and sent back for corrections. Ludwig was so absorbed in his work, that hours passed without him even knowing it. He never heard the door to the kitchen open, didn’t hear the pitter-petter of paws on the wood floors.

Ludwig didn’t look back up again until almost 15:00 when Gilbert came in, glasses on, and put a mug of hot chocolate on his desk. “You worked right through lunch…” He commented.

Taking a long drink from the mug, the German licked his lips, and then glanced at the clock. “And I can safely assume you did too. I doubt you’ve been outside for almost five hours.” A sheepish grin from his fiancé told him everything he needed to know. Both of them had worked right through lunch. “I’m almost done, Gilbert. Give me another half hour?”

“Alright, but I’ll be back here in another half hour. And whether you’re done or not, your computer will be turned off.” Gilbert promised and left the room silently.  
True to his word, a half hour later, the computer was being turned off, and Ludwig left the office. Stretching, he left the room and headed to the living room, hearing the slight noise coming from the Tv. Peaking in, he noticed little finger sandwiches, a veggies platter, and water on the table while Gilbert sat there watching a movie.

“It’s ‘Meet Me in St. Louis’,” he commented, looking back at Ludwig with a smile. “It’s cute. Now, sit down because I have a light lunch and want to watch this with you.” It was more of an order than a requested. Germany, obviously, complied with no arguments and grabbed a sandwich as he sat down. Moments like this felt few and far between these days: Just sitting there, the dogs sleeping, a movie on, food, and cuddling. And lots of cuddling happened when they finished eating.

When the movie ended, neither one of them moved, until Gilbert turned his head and gave his fiancé a gentle kiss on the cheek. That one little kiss turned into something much larger very quickly. One kiss turned to two, three, four, and then it was like they wouldn’t end. A little bit of shifting on the couch, and Gilbert was in his lap, his hands working their way under Ludwig’s shirt. His own hands were in those fine silver locks, keeping the kiss going.

Feeling his brother grind down on him, he groaned into the kiss, and then pulled back. “Are you prepared?”

“Of course. See?” He moved the pillow, showing a small baggie with condoms and lube, something he’d put there before making the sandwiches.

“You planned this. You little-“ Ludwig was cut off with a deep kiss, one he happily returned, and worked on removing Gilbert’s clothes. They didn’t take their time removing the clothing that separated them. The shirts were flung without care, the pants were folded to put on the coffee table, and their socks and undergarments they really didn’t care where those ended up.

Azure eyes watched as the albino opened the baggie and removed the lube with a smirk. A kiss stopped the man from inquiring who would be in charge and he heard the top pop open. Feeling excitement run up his spine, Ludwig shivered a bit when lubed up fingers circled around his entrance, taking in a deep breath as the first one pressed in. Kisses from Gilbert went everywhere, his neck, his check, his still growing erection. All of it served to help with keeping him relaxed as he was stretched. Even when the wonderful mouth slowly started to cover his member.

“Fuck… Gil!” He enjoyed receiving head from the Prussian and he knew the man loved to give it too. And his damned fiancé knew exactly what to do to turn him, Germany, into a hot mess. It didn’t take long before he grew loud with his noises. During all this, Gilbert had been stretching him, making sure he was prepared for what was to come. There was no need for him to be hurting later that night if they wanted to go round two.

With his fingers tangled in Gilbert’s hair, he felt when the man wanted to pull back, and let him. A few moments later, the Prussian’s lips were on his, and he felt himself being moved back to lay on the couch. Looking up at his angel as the kiss broke; there was a wordless question and answer that went between them. A question of readiness and the nod saying he was. The blond closed his eyes as he heard the soft sound of a condom wrapper open, heard his brother put it on, and then blue eyes opened in time to feel that wonderful familiar press against his entrance.

“I wish I could take a picture of your face. Gods above you look so fucking hot right now.” Gilbert bent down and kissed Ludwig as he gently pushed into his lover.   
They had a healthy sex life, they took turns, they knew what each other liked and when. Feeling himself filled with his fiancé, it wasn’t long before he was once again a panting, moaning, groaning mess. His brother’s name came tumbling out of him without any care in the world. Even when he went silent, there was still the noise of skin against skin, and panting. Words had been lost to them, and they went at a steady pace for a short while, and then the pace changed.

It went from a steady rhythm to a more frenzied, out of time, needful thrusting. That’s when the noises started up again. “Gil!... Ahh- Ahh… Faster…” Ludwig wouldn’t say he was begging but it was an urgent encouragement and one the Prussian took to immediately. Touching himself, stroking even though his prostate was being hit with almost every thrust, the German tightened around his fiancé. With one last call of the albino’s name, he came over his hand and onto his stomach and chest. He was still riding out his high of complete ecstasy when the other did the same.

Feeling Gilbert thrust lazily a few times, he then had a chest and armful of the former knight, who seemed pleased with himself. Please enough he could feel that annoyingly wonderful grin. “Stop that…” Ludwig muttered and flinched a bit as boney fingers jabbed his side playfully.

“I did. I stopped you from spending the day after Christmas in your office.” Shivering, he felt Gilbert pull out of him, and heard the condom get removed and put in something. A quick glance at the table and he knew they’d need more condoms. At least it was somewhat disposed of and they could remain on the couch. Moving onto his side, he smiled gently, watching the former knight at he laid back down to snuggle into him. It was always a tight fight, cuddling on the couch like this, but they both enjoy the closeness of it all.  
“You did. And we didn’t even make a real mess.” Ludwig smiled and kissed his nose gently. “Let’s just stay here for a little while. If you turn around, I’ll make sure you don’t fall off, and we can watch another movie if you’d like.” 

Gilbert nodded and carefully turned around, pulling a blanket over them, and then smiled. “Yeah, sounds good to me.” Turning the television back on, neither one of them really cared what was on, because they were together. Together and alone and it was the best thing ever. To finally be one with nothing to ever get between them again.


End file.
